spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spongebob Cookiepants Movie Plot
*Footsteps* Popcorn Cookie: Please be seated! Thank you! Popcorn Cookie:' '''Good evening, everyone! '''Popcorn Cookie': As you may know that this story has some epic and weird stuff! So try not to laugh or I'll make you watch horror films for the rest of your life! Enjoy. *Intro starts* *We see the Devsisters logo and the Paramount Pictures logo and the Nick Movies logo* *Movie logo shows up* *We see some women singing* Female#1: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob SquarePants! Female#2: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? SpongeBob SquarePants! Female#1: If nautical nonsense be something you wish, Female#1: SpongeBob SquarePants! Female#2: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! SpongeBob SquarePants! Both:' 'SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! Both: SpongeBooob... SquarePaaaaaaants! A-ha-ha-ha-ha! That was a good one! Wowie! *We go down in the ocean to hear the narrator* Narrator: Here in the town of Bikini Bottom, This is where you can get Krabby patties and go jellyfishing... *We go to SpongeBob's house* Narrator: But what's this? Our hero is not awake yet? Narrator: Maybe he's eating breakfast today or feeding his cat, Gary. Narrator: Nevermind, Our hero is here and that hero is- *Door opens* SpongeBob: Good morning, Bikini Bottom! Narrator: That's right! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob: Well, Gary, I'm off to work at the Krusty Krab! See ya later! *Door closes* Gary: Meow! SpongeBob: Good morning, everybody! Flowers: Good morning to you too, SpongeBob! Mailman: Hey there, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob knocks Patrick's rock* SpongeBob: Wake up Patrick! It's gonna be the best day ever! Patrick: Is it gonna be purple too on the best day ever? SpongeBob: Yes! Patrick: Hooray! Purple! Narrator: Everyone was so happy to say hello to our hero. But not our enemy, Plankton. Plankton: I hope it'll be the worst day ever for that yellow sponge idiot! Karen: Look plankton, You may hate that sponge, but you'll also steal that secret formula! Plankton: I WON'T!!! MR. KRABS ALWAYS KICKS ME OUT! Mr. Krabs: C'mon SpongeBob, Our customers needs some lunch! SpongeBob: Got it! *SpongeBob cooks the krabby patties one by one* Narrator: Ten minutes later.... Mr. Krabs: Welp, time for closing! SpongeBob: Phew what a day, Right Squidward? Squidward: *Sigh* Yeah, right.... *We go back to spongebob's house at midnight* SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi Gary! Gary: Meow! *We go to spongebob's bedroom* SpongeBob: Good night, Gary! *We see spongebob sleeping* *Crack!* SpongeBob: What was that? *Footsteps* *Turns on light* SpongeBob: AHHHHHHH!!!! ???: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SpongeBob: Who are you?! ???: Do you really want to know? *SpongeBob nods yes* GingerBrave: '''I'm GingerBrave, a cookie from somewhere I don't know! '''SpongeBob: '''Ginger What? '''GingerBrave: '''GINGERBRAVE! DUH! '''SpongeBob: '''Heeey, Don't be so rude to me! '''GingerBrave: '''Sorry, it's just that you don't know me yet! '''SpongeBob: '''Well, I wanna know you right know! '''GingerBrave: '''Fine.... '''Narrator: '''And so GingerBrave told SpongeBob about him. He told him about how cookies are made and how the cookie kingdom was born. But he forgot one thing that he hated a villain called... Dark Enchantress Cookie. '''SpongeBob: Who is she? GingerBrave: '''She's one of the most powerful cookies ever. She can do anything with her staff. She can burn, freeze And even destroy the whole world.... '''GingerBrave: If we don't stop her, she'll make an evil team and even rule the world! SpongeBob: *Gulps* 'Oh no... '''SpongeBob: '''I gotta tell Patrick this! '*SpongeBob runs to Patrick's house to tell him something* SpongeBob: '''PATRICK! PARICK!!! I GOTTA TEL YOU SOMETHING! '''Patrick: What is it? Is it an alien from planet Neptune? SpongeBob: '''Even better! I SAW A COOKIE! A LIVING COOKIE! '''Patrick: Cookie? Can I eat him? '''SpongeBob: '''No! He's alive! '''Patrick: '''Well then can I see him? '''SpongeBob: '''Uh....Sure? Category:Fanon projects